1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the data processing field. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer program product for fast processing memory array.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data processing system is a machine which manipulates data according to a list of instructions. The data processing system may comprise of numerous components, such as, but not limited to, central processing unit(s), memory, networking devices, storage devices, and input and output devices.
Currently, all the components within the data processing system, including memory, are interconnected with the central processing unit via a bus. A bus is a subsystem, often made of groups of wires, that transfers data between computer components. A bus can logically connect several peripherals over the same set of wires. Each bus defines the protocol needed for connecting devices, memory, cards, or cables together.
However, because many of the components within the same data processing system are produced by different manufacturers having different communication standards, the central processing unit is required to recognize all the different protocols needed to communicate with all the components. This level of complexity results in increased costs and slower data processing time.